New Girl at Konoha High
by rmsfrenchhorn
Summary: Akami Smith has just come to Japan in the middle of Junior year. She's attending Konoha High. She meets many people along the way and makes many friends. With friends, come enemies. For some reason, she really wants to be friends with Naruto. Just friends? Find out. Akami must battle her past in order to move on and have a happy life. Will Naruto and the others help her?


**Hey, minna! Quick warning. If this sucks, then it's because this is my first ever story. If it's great, please tell me! Either way, please review so that I may improve for the next time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...yet :)**

* * *

'_No…' _Darkness. '_Please…! Stop, no!' _Sadness. '_Don't go!' _Loneliness. "No!" I shot up out of my bed, a tear rolling down my cheek. I was breathing heavily, and my chest hurt. The alarm clock on the dresser to my right read 6:30 A.M.

"Oh, shit! Late for my first day in a new school? Oh, man…" I rushed out of my bed, unraveling the sheets. I ran to my closet and took out a nicely pressed uniform. "Do the Japanese really wear such uniforms to school?" I looked up and down at it. "This skirt is so short." I was reminded of the time when I heard out my window the old woman downstairs talking to another neighbor. "Ugh! No time. Got to hurry!" I gargled some mouthwash, quickly brushed my long, brown hair, swiped an apple off the counter, and ran out the door

Today is my first day in a new school. Actually, it's my first day in a new school in a new country. Since moving into this apartment, I really haven't had a chance to discover what was around this place. I looked down at my watch as I was running down a road – 6:57.

As I turned on one street, I quickly realized my mistake. Dead end. "Ugh! This is impossible. What is with Japan?!"

* * *

Finally, after running in circles for nearly forty minutes, I found the place. Konoha High School. This place is huge! I made my way into the school, located what seemed to be the Student Affairs office, and waited to be helped. A woman with short, dark hair assisted me and pointed me in the direction of an office. Once I made it in there, a blonde and very busty woman signaled for me to take a seat.

"How may I help you? Oh? You must be the new student," she said.

"That's right. I'm so sorry that I'm late, especially on my first day," I sighed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's understandable. This city is pretty big. Listen, I'll call your sensei over and he'll walk you to your class." She waved to her secretary, who was already on the intercom.

"Thank you, …?"

"It's Tsunade. I'm the principal of Konoha High. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She extended a friendly hand to me.

"Akami Smith. Please take care of me." I reciprocated with a hand shake.

A man with silver hair, an eye patch, and a surgical mask slid the door open and approached Principal Tsunade and me. "Hey. Is this the new student you were talking about? Being late…that's a pretty bad first impression."

I gulped.

"Oh, shut it, Kakashi. You're late nearly every day to your own class. You're not one to talk," Tsunade backfired. "Akami, this is Hatake-sensei. He'll be teaching you this year. Anyway, please take her to class and properly introduce her."

"Yes, okay. Come with me," the sensei gestured.

"Thanks so much again, Miss!" I followed after Hatake-senei.

* * *

Hatake-sensei told me to wait out in the hallway as he went in the classroom. The class was very loud and things were being thrown all across the room. He went up to a podium in front of the chalk board. "Settle down, everyone." The class grew silent gradually. "Now as you all know, we'll be having a new student from today on." Hatake-senei waved for me to enter the classroom. I slid the door open and slowly stepped in. All eyes were on me.

"Go on, introduce yourself to the class. They won't bite."

I swallowed and began, "Hello. First off, my name is Akami Smith." I looked toward Sensei.

"What are your likes? Dislikes? Hobbies? Anything you want to tell us about."

"Well, um…Likes. I like basketball. I dislike cats. Hobbies? I can't think of any."

"Ms. Smith is from overseas. She's recently moved here due to some family issues, and she's pretty good at Japanese, as you can all tell. Basically, treat her as you would anybody else."

"Right. Please take care of me," I finished as I bowed politely to the class.

"You can sit over by Nara-kun. Oi ,wave your hand. Nara-! Oi! Wake up!"

A boy with spiky black hair in a ponytail was sitting in the last seat in the corner of the room next to the window. He suddenly stretched out as he yawned, a tear in his eye.

"What is it, Sensei?" the boy asked.

"This is Smith-san. She'll be sitting in front of you from now on. Get along."

"What a drag," he mumbled as he laid back on his desk.

Honestly, I was a bit offended. '_Whatever…'_ I made my way through the aisle, carrying my bag. Still, a lot of people were staring at me. It was uncomfortable to be the center of attention. I sat at my desk, when suddenly, a hand shot out in front of my face. I was startled, and I looked forward to see whose hand it was. I met the stare of a boy in front of me with a bowl haircut and big, bushy eyebrows.

"How do you do? My name is Lee. I hope we can get along!"

I grasped his hand lightly. "It's nice to meet you, too. I hope we can-"

"With the power of youth, we'll definitely have a sparkling high school year together!"

"Right…"

He turned back around to face the front of the room when Hatake-sensei pulled out a piece of chalk and started writing the lesson on the board. Suddenly, I heard a loud bang where the door at the front of the room was. A blonde boy with what looked like scars on his face ran into the room.

"You're late, Naruto. Detention," is all Sensei muttered.

"Aw, c'mon, Kakashi-sensei! Don't be like this! I'm only an hour late today! Last week was almost three!" the boy pleaded.

"No chance. Go take your seat. See you after school, again."

The boy came shuffling down the aisle next to mine as the rest of the class laughed at him. He flung himself into the seat neighboring my own.

"Oh! It's you!" he pointed at me.

"Huh? Do I know you?"

"No, no! You must be the new kid. What's up? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! What's your name?"

"…It's Akami Smith." '_Man, this kid is loud.'_

I heard a clap, and Hatake-sensei got the attention of the class. "We're resuming the lesson. Now, get out your Japanese history books and open to page 208."

'_Crap. Could this day get worse?'_ I leaned over towards this "Naruto" boy. "_Hey,_" I whispered to him, "_would you mind sharing you book with me? I forgot mine at home._"

"Huh? Sure," he said, smiling. He scooted his desk next to mine, and I to his.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the afternoon lessons. '_Finally!'_ I began to walk out of the classroom after I collected my things. I saw Naruto and called out to him.

"Naruto!"

"Oh, you," he rudely answered.

"Not 'you,' A-ka-mi! Anyway, thanks a lot for today!" I smiled brightly at him and turned away, walking down the hall, ready to go home.

"Hey, Naruto!" I heard Lee yelling him name. "Whoa, why is your face red? Do you have a fever? Oh! Is it the fever of youth, perhaps?!"

Today wasn't too bad. Now, I just have to find out how to get home.

* * *

**So, you actually read through the whole chapter? Did you enjoy this? Did you hate it? Please review so that I can improve the story. I'd also really appreciate some tips or requests for the story. Thank you all for reading the first chapter of, "New Girl at Konoha High."**


End file.
